LOS 12 REINOS
by sailorworld
Summary: Es un fanfic de este anime maravilloso, es muy bonito la historia es de mi imaginacion los personajes son de su autora dejen rewius
1. Chapter 1

**Espero sea de su agrado es una anime que me gusto mucho Los 12 REINOS está muy bonito enserio, dejen rewius.**

_**PROLOGO**_

Han pasado 5 años desde que Yoko se volvió reina de Kei, ella había pedido al árbol de riboku, así que pidió tener un hijo en el árbol del Ranka, el rey de En la ayudo, ya que la estimaba, pero esto no seria fácil, y dado que era inmortal, aun parecía una muchacha de 16 años, su semilla es decir su hija estaba por perderse debido a un Shoku. en el Monte Ho el nuevo kirin del reino de Han es cuidado por el Nyosen, Esta kirin aun no ha encontrado a un rey adecuado

CAPITULO 1 EL SHOKU ARAZA CON UN TAIKA REAL

Así habían pasado 5 años el Rey de Han y su Kirin murieron, el nuevo Rey de Kou resulto ser un aldeano llamado Kodi, su kirin llamado kouki

Keiki: Majestad el Ranka está bastante bien, no falta mucho para que pueda nazca

Yoko: Iré pronto por él, aunque quisiera que hubiera nacido como en la Japón

Keiki: Majestad aun extraña su antiguo hogar

Yoko: Si pero esta bien, ahora ayudo mucho al pueblo de Kei, Taiki volvió con su Rey al reino de Tai, el nuevo rey de Kou es una estupenda persona, aunque la reina de Sida problemas últimamente,

SUzu: Majestad el rey de En esta aquí

Yoko: Hazlo pasar Suzu

Suzu: Si majestad (ENTRAN Shoriyu)

Shoryu: Hola reina de Kei

Yoko: Sabes que puedes decirme Yoko

Shoryu: Ya lo sé, pero dime como has estado

Yoko: Bien, fuiste a ver nuestro Ranka

Shoryu: Si fui con Enki, pero dime ya has pensado un nombre

Yoko: No (pero en eso en el árbol un shoku apareció llevándose el Ranka de Yoko cayendo en).

Al día siguiente

Shoukei: Yoko, perdón majestad han informado que su Ranka ha sido llevado por el shoku

Yoko: No puede ser, Keiki

Keiki: Majestad, aunque intente encontrar su Ranka sera difícil, pero hare lo que pueda

Yoko: Gracias Keiki

Keiki: De nada majestad

Rakushun: El rey de En ya ha se ha ido Yoko

Yoko: Lo sé, pero

Suzu: No te preocupes ya ha parecerá

Shoukei: Si ya lo veras, por ahora no tienes compromisos, pero en la noche tolos reyes se reunirán en el palacio de Kyo,

Yoko: Aun no te agrada cierto

Shoukei: Creo que estuvo mal lo que hic, pero bueno ahora vivo en mi ahora

Yoko: Me alegra oír eso Shoukei, suzu tu qué me dices

Suzu: Yo me disculpe con ella hace mucho, a si que ahora estoy bi

Keiki: Majestad iré a la Horai mañana junto con Enki a buscar su Ranka

Yoko: Si Keiki

En Estados Unidos

Hospital central

Kristen: Querido dime como esta nuestra hermosa hija

Charlie: Esta bien, pero dime como es que nuestra hija tiene cabello negro

Kristen: No lo sé, pero es nuestra hija

Charlie: Ya lo veremos

Doctor: Ya mañana se podrán ir Sr. Robinson

EN ESTADOS UNIDOS los Robinson eran una familia reconocida y prestigiada

Al día siguiente en la Mansión Robinson

Gretchel: Sra. Robinson que hermosa niña y el Sr. Robinson

Kristen: El fue a la compañía, luego de que registramos a nuestra hija

Gretchel: Sra. Robinson sucede algo

Kristen: No Grentchel


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno espero les guste en lugar de puntos son guiones aunque no se si este bien jjjj, pero dejen rewius. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen los demás son de mi imaginación.**

CAPITULO 2 EL KIRIN DE Han y la búsqueda del Ranka real

Gretchel - Sra. Robinson, Darla llego ayer de sus vacaciones pidió ver a su hermanita cuando llegara (en tono tranquilo)

Kristen - Si estaba tan ansiosa, aunque tiene 8 años es una niña inteligente (en eso baja)

Darla - Que linda y como se llama mi hermanita mamá (en tono feliz)

Kristen - Se llama Cecile (con una sonrisa)

Darla - Hola hermanita yo soy tu hermana mayor Darla (abrazándola y dándole un beso)

En el Monte Ho

Keiki - Díganme como está el Kirin de Han

Amurai - Bien sera un buen kirin dígame Enki y usted tuvieron suerte

Keiki - No, Enki le ha dicho al rey de En y yo iré a decirle a su majestad (se va. Un poco preocupado)

=Reino de Kei/Habitación de Kyoko=

Suzu – Su majestad Keiki ha regresado

Yoko - Gracias Suzu (con angustia)

Keiki - Lo lamento majestad me temo que tendremos que esperar un tiempo (en tono Serio)

Yoko - Shoryu lo sabe (un poco triste)

Keiki - Si majestad

Rakushun - Ya verás que pronto aparecerá (tratando de darle animo)

En estados Unidos, había alguien que conocía el mudo de los doce reinos, Yuka Fujimoto quien enseñaba antropología a niños y jóvenes de una escuela privada.

=Escuela privada Houston/porton=

Sra. Robinson - Dígame profesora como va mi hija Darla en su clase

Profesora Fujimoto - Va bien, aunque me dijo que no le gusta la historia ni la antropología

- Si pero gracias por ayudarla (en tono un poco alegre)

Profsora Fujimoto - Es mi deber sobre todo porque últimamente parece ponerle más ganas (con una sonrisa)

- Ha es que es por su hermanita, para que la pueda ayudar cuando sea màs grande (con una sonrisa)

=Reino de En/sala=

Shouryu - Enki dime la Reina de Kei ya lo sabe (el había sido informado, pero se preocupaba por como lo tomaba la reina de Kei)

Enki - Si Keiki le informo hare todo lo que pueda (en tono Serio)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno aquí el capitulo 3 espero les guste, agradezco sus comentarios y recomendaciones, perdón por tardar en subir capitulo es que estaba arreglando la historia, gracias dejen Rewius y sigan leyendo.**_

**CAPITULO 3 LA HIJA DE LOS ROBINSON**

Un año antes en el reino de Han por fin había aparecido la nueva Reyna y su Kirin Hanri la había reconocido, ahora solo faltaba que la reina de Kei buscara a su Ranka

Han pasado 10 años desde que el Ranka de la reina de Kei se perdió, no lograban dar con el aun

=En el Reino de Kei=

+Estaban Shoukei, suzu,Yoko, Keiki y Rakushun+

- Majestad hoy tiene una reunión en el monte Ho

-Y luego una reunión en el reino de Kou

-Si por supuesto Keiki sabes algo sobre la reunión en el Monte Ho

-No Majestad

- Esta bien, Rakushun por favor ustedes 3 revisen la petición del pueblo de wa

-Si majestad

=En Estados unidos=

Mansión Robinson

+Cecil, su padre, gretchel su ama de llaves. Su hermana Darla+

- Padre puedo asistir a una fiesta el fin de semana

- No este fin de semana hay una reunión e iras conmigo a la compañía (el trataba como una persona cualquiera a su hija Cecile, solo por su cabello negro)

- Si padre, ire a mi recamara

- Estas bien Cecile (preocupada)

:-Si Gretchel, es lo mismo de siempre no te preocupes (Kristen quería a su hija, a pesar de que su esposo no, sin embargo se ponía entre la espada y la pared)

- Nunca te quejas a pesar de que tu padre te trata mal y tu madre no hace por defenderte… (en eso entra Darla)

- Déjame a solas con mi hermanita Gretchel

- Si srita. Robinson (Se va)

- Escúchame bien iras a esa fiesta el fin de semana, no me importa lo que el diga

- Pero hermana, el se enfadara déjalo por favor no quiero que t castiguen por mi culpa

- Iras y sabes que no me aras cambiar de opinión

- Lo se

- Ahora vamos al colegio

- Si

En la puerta de la mansión un rato después

- Cecile después de clases el chofer te llevara a mi oficina escuchaste

- Si padre (Darla iba hablar, pero cecile le apretó la mano para que no dijera nada y se van al colegio)

=Monte Ho=

+Estaba Taimy, Yoko, Taiki y Keiki+

- Majestad, creemos haber dado con su Ranka

- Dime saben donde esta?

- No aun no hemos dado con el lugar exacto majestad, pero con el permiso del rey de Tai ire averiguarlo

- Gracias

- Probablemente deba acompañarlo majestad

- Majestad es su decisión

- Keiki avísenme cuando sepan algo

- SI majestad

- El rey de En le dijo lo mismo a Enki

- Ya veo

- Majestad dígame piensa traerla

- Si, quería un hijo y si encuentro mi ranka la cuidare o lo cuidare

- Gracias (se va Yoko a su reino)

=Escuela privada Houston=

Salon de 5ª

+Roni, Cecile profesora Sujimoto+

- Hola cecile black

- Mi n.. (en eso entra la profesora Sujimoto)

-Por favor siéntense, empecemos con el examen oral de antropología, es una pregunta para cada quien de acuerdo

Todos: Si profesora Sujimoto (Y así fue preguntando uno por uno Roni y Cecile eran los últimos de la lista)

- Robin dime como identificas los huesos encontrados en una excavación

- Esto… no lo se profesora Sujimoto

- Cecile?

- Identificarlos si has estudiado adecuadamente todos los fósiles no es un problema, pero cuando es uno que no es común se hacen varios estudios, para lograr dar con el resultado, involucrando a Antropólogos, científicos e incluso historiadores

-Bien Cecile, los que no contestaron mañana presentaran el examen escrito, los 5 que contestaron aprobaron su examen

- Bien hecho niña black

-Robin deja a tu compañera (esto me recuerda a Nakajima)

- Lo siento profesora

- No se preocupé profesora

Hora del descanso  
(Cecile era una exelente alumna, su hermana era quien ocupaba segundo lugar en calificaciones en el colegio, asoma Fikun chico que muy olestoso y de la edad de Darla)

- Hola niña Black tu hermana no vino

- Déjala en paz Fik o te la veras conmigo

- Ah es que se me olvido que eres su hermana, como ella no se parece a ti

- Cállate o te destrozo tu cara (enojada)

- Hermana vámonos o te meterás en problemas (preocupada)

- De acuerdo y tú no quiero que vuelvas a meterte con mi hermanita

Ya en el tejado del colegio

- Sabes que detesto que pelees

- Escúchame por tu cabello diferente todos te molestan y tu nunca dices nada, incluso nuestro padre te ignoran y nuestra madre no hace por defenderte

- Lo se, pero no importa te tengo a ti (aunque ambas sabían que en el fondo a Cecile si le importaba)

- Vamos

- Tienes actividades del club

- Si pero…

- Ve estare bien (se va dado que su el chofer la esperaba, pero alguien escucho su conversación)

- Pobre niña, me recuerda mucho a Nakajima, excepto que Nakajima no tenia hermanos

=En la empresa de los Robinson=

- Sr. Robinson, la Srita. Robinson ya llego

- Hazla pasar (así entra Cecile)

- Buenas tardes papà

- Escucha bien de ahora en adelante usaras esto (dándole una peluca)

- Padre porque?

- Por que tu madre aun dice que estas pequeña para teñirte el cabello, asi que usaras esta peluca, entendiste

- Si padre

- Ahora ve a la casa y ni una palabra de esto a tu hermana

- Si padre (se va)

=Mansión Robinson=

Eso Gretchel la ve entrar y su madre la esperaba

- Srita. Robinson

- Gretchel si mi hermana pregunta dile que me dormí por favor

- SI Srita. (un poco triste por como trataban a la pequeña)

- Lo lamento

- Si madre claro (ella nunca lloraba ante nadie, la única que una vez la vio llorar fue su hermana, aunque esta sabia que su hermanita lloraba en secreto)

=Monte Ho=

- Bueno Taiki y Enki vayamonos

-Claro Keiki, Verda Enki

- Si (los 3 se van abriendo un shoku)

=Estados Unidos=

Puerto de Houston

- Enki pienso que seria bueno dividirnos o no Taiki

- Claro Keiki

- Bien

- Nos reuniremos en 1 hora aquí

Ambos: Claro

Al día siguiente era sábado y los 3 habían regresado a Hurai al Monte Ho, esperando 2 dias para volver, pero ahora se turnarían ya que irían de 1 en 1, mientras tanto en la casa Robinson

- Kristen dile a tu hija que hoy no ira hasta mañana

- Claro (se va Charlie y asoma Darla)

- Madre me iré al club, puede ir Cecile conmigo?

- Cecile vamos (casi gritando

-Si ya voy (baja y se pone junto a su hermana)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 4 perdón por la tardanza, pero ando dándole unos detalles a la historia, espero sigan leyendo gracias por su comentario**

Capitulo 4 POR FIN DIMOS CON EL RANKA DE LA RENA DE KEI

=Ya en el colegio/En el tejado=

- Hola Cecile

- Buenos días profesora Sujimoto

- Llámame Yuka claro mientras no estemos en clase, pero no pensé verte en el colegio hoy

- Mi hermana Darla me trajo y usted?

- Ah solo vine a entregar los resultados, pero me gustan los tejados sabes

- Porque?

- Por que allí empezó mi amistad con una vieja amiga, aunque al principio la odiaba termine siendo su amiga

- Puedo preguntar porque le llamo la Antropología

- Por que es fascinante conocer la historia de los fósiles también doy historia, pero sabes conocer la historia, no me impide imaginar otros lugares bellos

- Vaya, sabe yo pienso que la belleza no es fácil, pero es bonita cuando la tienes en el corazón y la compartes

- Porque?

- La verdad escuche una conversación sin querer entre tu hermana y tu

- Ah, no estoy bien yo…

- Siempre haces lo que los demás te dicen complaciéndoles sin quejarte

- Yo... (En eso una joven llego)

Estaban platican cuando Taiki, llego de repente aunque su intención era ver a Yuka, la sorpresa al ver a Cecile lo dejo con la duda, pero tenia que confírmalo

- Taiki que sorpresa, pero que haces…

- Disculpa que edad tienes pequeña?

- Yo 10 años

- Sucede algo Taiki

- Tu no eres… (dirigiéndose a Cecile)

- Cecile déjanos

- De acuerdo profesora (se va, pero no se aleja mucho)

- Que sucede Taiki?

- Buscamos a la hija de la Reina de Kei y esa niña es un Ranka

- Me esta diciendo que l igual que tu y Nakajima…

- Si hace 10 años el Ranka de la reina de Kei fue arrastrado por Shoku, desde entonces lo buscamos

- Ya veo, de hecho Cecile tiene 10 años (en eso la llama y ella se acerca)

- Pasa algo profesora (pero fue Taiki quien hablo)

- Dime alguna vez sientes que no has encajado, te tratan mal por ser diferente

- Como… (Viendo a su profesora)

- Yo no dije nada

- A mi me pasaba igual hasta que alguien vino por mi enterándome que no era de este mundo

- Me estas diciendo que no soy de este mundo

- Si lo siento, pero debo llevarte con la persona que te ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo

-Yo tengo una familia pero…

- Es tu decisión Cecile

- De acuerdo igual no me extrañaran (un poco triste por su hermana y gretchel)

- Hazme un favor y dile a la reina de Kei que Yuka Sujimoto le manda saludos

- Claro profesora

- Gracias Yuka, por los consejos que me diste aquella vez y por ayudarme si ella es la princesa de Kei , habrás ayudado a la reina de Kei

- Gracias (le da un abrazo)

- Adios cecile buen viaje, cuídala Taiki (se va)

- Claro(gritando)

=En el reino de En=

- Shoukyu tranquilo esperemos que Taiki le haya ido bien

- Sabes bien que el rei de Sou esta en contra de esto Enki

- Lo se

=En el reino de KEI=

- Keiki, pasa algo

- Majestad, el rey de sou no esta de acuerdo con esto y….

- Lo se Keiki, pero es mi hija(o) de quien hablamos

- Si majestad lo se

-Rakushun por favor manda un aviso al Reino de Tai

-Claro majestad (Yoko)

=En el el Reino de Shun en un pueblo=

Taiki y Cecile habían sido atacados y Taiki había a rojado a la pequeña Cecile para salvarla desviando a su atacante, cayendo en el reino de Shun

- Espera, mi cabello es mas negro con una pequeña raya roja a los lados y mi rostro a cambiado, no entiendo (viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua y sorprendia)

- Otra Kaikyaku

- Calla?(molesto)

- Porque me tratan así

- Callate

=En el reino se Sou=

- Dime Souki encontraste a esa niña

- No majestad, pero…

- Encuentrala y matala

- Si majestad

Camino al Reino de Shun=

- Callete (en eso se da cuenta)

- Que son esos?

- Son lobos, normalmente no atacan seguro es tu culpa keikyaki

- Me culpan de esto a mi

Son atacados y mure uno huye pero es perseguido y el otro suelta a Cecile

=Reino de Tai=

- Taiki que paso

- La encontré majestad, pero fui atacado y la arroje para que no le hicieran daño

- Por donde dime y vas a descansar

- Creo que por el reino de Shun

- Bien mañana informare e iremos ayudar

-Claro

=En estados unidos=

- Disculpe no ha visto a mi hermana menor (Yuka se había ido)

- No Darla

-La iré a buscar por todo el colegio (se va)

- Nunca pensé que a esa niña le pasara lo mismo que a Nakatima, además me la recordaba mucho, llevo 15 años y lo volví a vivir (ríe) a de ser obra del destino, lo malo espero que mi hija algún día entienda, mi esposo me dejo en cuanto lo supo y a mi hija le cuento mi experiencia, como un cuento, ojala supiera que le puse tu nombre Nakayima


	5. Chapter 5

_Aquí el quinto capitulo perdón por tardar pero ando corrigiendo algunos detalles de la historia y como entre a clases no me alcanza mucho el tiempo, pero dejen comentarios y gracias por seguir leyendo._

**CAPITULO 5 DESTINO AL REINO DE kou**

=Reino de En=

-Dime dieron con ella Soukyu

- No aun no Yoko, pero el rey de Sou la esta buscando para matarla

- Dime saben algo de ella

- Enky ira Tai a ver si Taiki ya volvió y averiguo algo

- Gracias Enki

- De nada Yoko

- Entnces Ve Enki por favor

- Claro Yoko

- Keiki en cuanto Enki regrese según lo que Taiki nos diga iras por ella

- Si majestad

- Te importa si espero aquí Soukyu

- No, yo también quiero saber

En Estados unidos la desaparición de Cecile Robinson fue destrozarte para su hermana, sus padres contrataron un detective, solo por no ver llorar a su primogénita

=En el parque cerca de una playa=

- Nakajima espero que si sea tu hija

=Reino de En=

-Majestad Enki a vuelto

- Majestades Taiki me dijo que encontró una niña que podría ser su hija

-: Te dijo algo mas Enki

- Que tiene 10años y se llama Cecile, Yuka Sujimoto le mando saludos Reina de Kei, dice que la pequeña estaba con ella cuandoel llego hablar con ella y además le envía esto

Los 3: Que? (sorprendidos)

-Si la misma reacción tuve, dijo que la tria aquí pero fue atacado y la pequeña callo al rio por el reino de Shun

- Ya veo Keiki por favor ve al reino de Shun y ve encuéntrala

- Claro majestad

=Reino de Kou (el rey Kodi y Kouki)

- Pasa algo

-Majestad, el rey de Sou esta encontra de buscar el Ranka de la Reina de Kei y a ordenada matarla

-Ya veo infórmale a la reina de Kei cuanto antes

- Si majestad

Una aldea cerca d la entrada del reino de Kou una pequeña había logrado llegar allí después de una gran esfuerzo de haber escapado durante una semana

- Estas bien niña

-Si creo, dime yegue a Kou y como te llamas

-Si, te encontré desmayada camino a mi casa y mi nombre es Housun

- Mi nombre es Cecile,pero es un perro que habla?

-Si soy una semi bestia

- Disculpa, pero que son semi bestias? Y perdón si te ofendi

-Somos animales que podemos adquirir forma humana, no te reocupes dime vienes de Horai

- Si desde que llegue me dijeron Kaikayku dime que es eso

- Son personas que llegan desde el rio Kyokai atraves de un Shoku

- Debo decirte que me buscan desde que llegue

- Lo se, pero el Rey Kou aunque deja que estudiemos, no soporta mucho a los Kaikayku, sabes el antiguo rey de Kou no nos dejaba estudiar

- Ya veo, dime sabes donde me pueden ayudar

- Si en el reino de EN

- Gracias

-Ven te llevare a tomar un barco

- Gracias Housun

-De nada Cecile (ambos con una sonrisa)

En el puerto

-Gracias Honsun, detesto usar esta espada, pero no tengo opción

Reino de Tai

-Dime sabes quien te ataco Taiki (Preocupado)

- Si Souki

- Ya veo el rey de Sou se lo ordeno

- Si

- Muy mal, lo bueno es que la reina de Kei y el de En ya deben saberlo

- Si Gyousou

– Ya veo descansa


	6. Capitulo 6

Aquí el capitulo 6 perdon ando haciendo corrigiendo, gracias por leer dejen sus comentarios, dejen comentarios, gracias

**CAPITULO 6 CAMINO AL REINO DE "EN"**

Reino de Kei (Suzu, Rakushun, Shoukei, Yoko y Keiki)

- Sucede algo majestad?

- Sigues pensando en lo mismo no Yoko

- Tranquila tengamos la esperanza que la pequeña sea tu hija

- Gracias, Keiki como sabremos si es…

- Majestad eso sobre usted lo sabra al verla

- Si ya veo

- Escucha tu corazon

- Yoko..

Reino de En (Cecile, Enki disfrazado y Rina)

- Vaya Honsun tenia razón solo me registre di mis datos y me brindaron ayuda

- Dime avenido alguien a registrarse

–Si

–Como era?

- Tenia cabello negro con 2 rayitas rojas

- Gracias (se va)

En eso algo parecido a un collote estaba atacando (aparece Shoukyu)

- No atacaras mi reino bestia

- Son muchos

- No permitiré que ataquen a la gente(ataca a uno de ellos con su espada)

- Claro (busca al lider y lo mata)

- Dime como te llamas

- Lo siento debo irme (se va corriendo)

- Esa era la niña, pero me recuerda a la reina de Kei

- Lo se

Escuela Joiku (Hainz y Cecile)

- Eres una Taika no es asi, que viene del mar (soniendo)

- Que es una Taika (seria)

- Un Taika es como una Fruto sígueme mostrándole el árbol Riboku

- No entiendo

- Veras en este mundo existen 12 reinos, el reino de Shun, el de Kou, el de So, el de Kei, el de Han, el de Sai, el de ren, el de Tai, el de Ho, el de Ryo, el de Kyo y el de En en el centro esta Kokai en el esta el Arbol donde nacen los Kirin llamado Shoshinboku y en el árbol de Riboku nacen los humanos

- Pero…

- Como dije hay doce Kirins y 12 reyes, cada rey es elegido por un Kirin, ellos son los únicos que saben quien es su rey

- Ya veo, pero no entiendo porque me persiguen desde que llegue, a demás mi fisonomía cambio

- Es por que eres una Taika, es decir que tu verdadero origen era este, aquí las personas solo hacen un compromiso de palabra entre ellos, atan un presente para que nazca un ranka del árbol de Riboku

- Me estas diciendo que naci de un árbol

- Si pero si vienes de el quiere decir que un Shoku te llevo al mundo Horai

- Ah esto no lo entiendo muy bien, pero por que me siguen

- Dime como llegaste

- A ver estaba en la azotea de mi colegio con una maestra y de pronto un chico me trajo aqui

- Me dijo que si yo sentía que no encajaba y que no era de ahi

- Dime que edad tienes

- Tengo 10 años

- 10, sabes me recuerdas a la reina de Kei, yo tenia 15 años cuando la vi, pero mi maestro el conto lo mismo que tu a mi maestro y paso casi lo mismo, excepto que venia con una semibestia

- Mi maestra dijo que sujimoto le manda saludas a la reina de Kei

- Ven te llevare con el Rey de En, por que tengo una ligera sospecha (a lo que van)

Reino de En (Aparecen los Kirin y reyes de En y Kei)

- Hasta luego Enki (se va haciendo una reverencia)

- Tu eres el Rey de EN?

- No yo soy el Kirin de Shoukyu, me llamo Enki

- Vaya no hay duda

- De que?

- No te preocupes ya te explicara

- Quien?

- Shoukyu La reina de Kei ya llego

- Dijiste de Kei?

- Su alteza

- Keiki dejanos solos un rato

- Si majestad

- Enki por favor

- Claro (SE VAN)

(Enki y Keiki)

- Dime esa niña….

- Si, estoy seguro

- Crees que se den cuenta

- Si

En la sala

-Sabes reina de Kei, tengo un recado para ti

-Dime Yoko o Sekishi, cual es?

- Mi profesora dijo que Sujimoto manda saludos a la Reina de Kei

- Ya veo Sujimoto se convirtió en maestra gracias, bueno supongo que Haintz te explico algunas cosas

- Si, pero díganme podre volver a mi casa

- Me recuerdas a mi cuando llegue, dime que edad tienes

- Me llamo Cecile y tengo 10 años y según Haintz soy una Taika aunque no entendí muy bien

-Tu fisonomía cambio al llegar y entendías el idioma, no es asi?

- Si

- Escucha un Taika es un Ranka del árbol Riboku que es llevado a Horai es decir el lugar donde creciste, por un shoku y las personas que son arrastradas del Horai a los 12 reinos se les llama Kaikayku, yo no se quienes son las personas que serian mis padres aquí, pero el unico ranka que había hace 10 años y fue arrastrado por un Shoku hace 10 años fue…

- Eso quiere decir que mis padres que me pidieron estan aquí (sorprendida) quisiera conocerlos, por...

- Por favor escucha lo que la Reina de Kei quiere decirte (A lo que Cecile guarda cilencio)

- El único Ranka arrastrado por un Shoku fue el mio, Keiki y Enki te estuviron buscando

-Tu eres mi mama y estuvieron buscándome, creo que es la primera vez que alguien lee importo (un poco triste por su hermana)

- Si y no sabes cuanto te quiero (abrazándola)

-Nos das gusto, pero Majestad deben decirle

- Que?

- Que el Rey de Shun quiere hacerte daño

- Pero porque?

- Eso no lo sabemos

- Entonces me ire no quiero poner en peligro a nadie

- Esa espada es de?

– Era una espada de sgrima, pero cambio su forma al llegar

–No hay duda que eres la princesa de Kei (pero es interrumpido por Keiki y Enki)

- Deben decidir donde?

- Por ahora que se quede en Kei

- Gracias (Vamos montándose en un Kiju)

- También son semibestias?

- No ellos son Kyju (contenta)


End file.
